


i wanna be the one to hold you in your sleep

by NotLostAnymore



Series: Ragehappy Advent Calender [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie learns to appreciate the coldness of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be the one to hold you in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Ragehappy Advent Calender! 25 days, 25 pairings, 25 drabbles. There'll be a mix of popular ships and my favorite rarepairs over the next twenty-five days. Hopefully you'll keep reading them and leave a comment to let me know if you'd like to see more of that pairing!

Austin doesn’t often get cold. Every now and then there’s a chill to the air but the winters are never normally so harsh. People are calling it some kind of freak storm and there’s a mixture of excited and sour faces when the snow falls around Stage 5. Burnie doesn’t really care much for snow but he appreciates the cold.

It’s a reason to curl up in a comfortable woollen jumper and relax in front of the fireplace.

It’s a reason to indulge in a ridiculous amount of candles to decorate his lounge.

It’s an excuse to wrap himself around Ryan even when the other man is trying to work.

Their relationship had been something of an open secret for the first few months before they started to acknowledge it themselves. They stayed professional and mostly separate before Burnie started to visit the Achievement Hunter office more. Geoff would tease him and Gus would roll his eyes whenever he caught Burnie crossing the carpark but Burnie didn’t mind. They’d been teasing him for years whenever he ended up with a crush or god forbid, a relationship.

Things with Ryan were different though. Gus warned him not to make Ryan late for The Patch and Geoff vowed to hurt him if he took Ryan away from any more Let’s Plays. He was already missing too many while doing Free Play with Meg and Geoff didn’t want to be paying an employee he never saw in his department. Burnie could see through Geoff’s excuses to the protectiveness underneath but he chose not to comment on it, instead he just smiled and assured him that he wouldn’t.

With Christmas fast approaching Burnie can’t help but think ahead. He hadn’t ever really expected his relationship with Ryan to come to anything but now he couldn’t even imagine spending a year without him. Christmas was going to be another relationship hurdle they could jump together and it would be a lie if Burnie said that he wasn’t planning to give Ryan the world. He finds himself lost in thought, legs kicked up on the conference room table. He doesn’t even notice Barbara coming to talk to him until she’s practically yelling his name. With a sheepish smile he tells her off for the teasing that follows and busies himself helping her finish her work so she can go home already.

It’s late in the evening and Burnie doesn’t want to go home without his boyfriend so he finds himself taking the familiar walk to the Achievement Hunter office. He doesn’t even realize they’re streaming some game or other before he drapes his arms around Ryan’s broad shoulders and presses a kiss to the back of the man’s head. Gavin’s immediately breaking down into giggles.

“So, uh, we’re live on the internet right now,” Ryan mumbles to him, a faint pink blush decorating his cheeks. “People can see.” Was that supposed to make him stop?

Burnie looks up into the camera and smiles. “Oh hey internet. Are you treating my boyfriend alright?” The chatbox goes into meltdown about the same time Gavin does. The Brit always had the same reaction to their public displays of affection: senseless laughter as if he couldn’t quite believe his boss and his co-worker were actually a couple and not just playing a long practical joke on him. Considering the way the rest of the Achievement Hunters treated him, Burnie could almost understand why that was Gavin’s first presumption.

Even though he usually stays out of Ryan’s work, Burnie decides to stay. He’s sure that Ryan finds it harder to play his game with his older boyfriend draped around his shoulders but he doesn’t complain and Burnie can’t bring himself to move either. He busies himself watching the game while placing soft kisses on the back of Ryan’s neck. From the opposite desks Gavin and Jeremy whisper and giggle between them but they don’t offer up any words.

When the stream is finally over, Ryan packs his stuff up in record time. “Eager to get home, eh?” Gavin asks, wiggling his eyebrows in a knowing fashion as if to tease them.

“Of course,” Ryan replies, a typical sly smile on his face. "Burnie here's much easier on the eyes than your beak is." Gavin squawks in complaint, fluffing over his words in his usual manner. It’s not enough for Burnie though so he reaches around and grabs Ryan’s ass, squeezing it so suddenly that Ryan actually lets out a yell. It’s single-handedly the most adorable thing Burnie’s ever heard in his life.

“Very manly,” Jeremy comments, breaking down into giggles.

“Trust me, Ryan’s more man than anybody in this room,” Burnie says in a knowing tone, eliciting a groan of disgust from Gavin and even more laughter from Jeremy.

“Didn’t need to know that,” Gavin grumbles, shaking his head. Burnie just shrugs and lets Ryan say his goodbyes before all but dragging him out of the office, hands intertwined. He hears Jeremy’s cooing behind them and just laughs. He hadn't quite realized how eager he had been to get Ryan on his own but then again when didn't he feel that way? The man occupies his thoughts much more than he was willing to admit.

The moment they’re out of sight of the office, Burnie feels Ryan relax against his side. “Long day?” he asks. Ryan hums a positive and leans in to steal a kiss. Burnie is happy to let him. His right hands finds its familiar place on Ryan’s cheek, holding him close for just a moment. Sometimes it still amazes Burnie that they made it to this point where they knew what was most comfortable for them. He’d never exactly been the luckiest in love and yet Ryan seemed to wipe that history away.

They make it back to Ryan’s car and before he can climb into the passenger seat Burnie finds himself pressed against the hood of his car. Ryan’s hands hold him at his waist as his lips find his own. Despite the cold weather surrounding them Burnie feels himself melt against the other, giving Ryan control. It’s something he does without hesitation even though it isn’t all that common. He trusts Ryan, loves him even. Burnie would give his everything to the other man should he ask.

Burnie decides he has a newfound respect for cold winters that night. They’re curled up on the sofa in the home Ryan had only recently moved into with him, a blanket thrown over them both and Ryan’s head resting on his chest. The fireplace both illuminates and warms them until they fall into a deep slumber, their fingers still intertwined and their heartbeats marching on as one.


End file.
